Inconveniance
by PhantomAL
Summary: SemiAUParodyCrossover thinghy. 22 years from now, Danny and Tucker work at a conveniance store and a video store. Sound familiar? Experience one eventful day in their lives. Rating might go up later on.
1. Danny

OK. I've been thinking this fic through for about 4 months now, and after a lot of re-thinking and title changes, it's finally done. A DP version of the Academy Award Winning cinema masterpiece, "Clerks". This will be my 3rd Kevin Smith homage, but not my last. So here ya go!

I don't own DP or Clerks

PhantomAL

* * *

Inconvenience

Chapter 1

Danny

RIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

The noise of the telephone echoed through the house. The wretched noise was coming from a room in the house. The room was a disasterarea. Clothes and food everywhere. Bed not made for about a year. And there was someone sleeping in the closet. That someone fell out of the closet and onto a bunch of clothes. He looked to be 22 year old, had shaggy, black hair, and he was somewhat muscular. His name was Danny Fenton.

* * *

He grabbed the phone while still on the ground. He answered it with a groggy voice.

"Hello?...What?...No I don't work today….I'm playing soccer at 2….Well why don't you call Tucker?...'Cause I'm fuckin' tired!...I just closed the store last night!...Jesus……What time are you comin' in?...12?...You sure you'll be there by 12?...Where?... Swear you'll be in by 12, and I'll do it…. 12 or I walk!"

He then hung up the phone. And looked up at the bed, which was occupied by a now awaken dog. Danny patted the dog's head.

"Next time, I get the bed" he said.

* * *

Danny then got ready for work. He quickly got into the shower, and got dressed. He dressed in a blue jacket, an AC/DC shirt, dark blue jeans, and boots. He walked into the kitchen, eyes half open, and made some chocolate milk and swigged it down. He then left the house and drove to work.

"Work" was the Quick Stop convenience store next to an old looking Video-Rama that was still open, but not "open" yet.

Danny unlocked the door and walked in, turning on the lights. He turned on the coffee maker, got the popcorn machine ready, and un-snipped the newspapers. Well, most of the newspapers. The Amity Park Times was still missing.

"Shit" Danny said.

He walked outside, put money in the machine, and got the newspapers. He then put the papers in their proper place and proceeded to open the window shutters. However, someone jammed the locks with gum.

"Shit!" Danny said, kicking the shutters.

He then got a bedsheet out of his car trunk and grabbed a can of shoe polish and dabbed his fingers in the can. He then rubbed his fingers on the bedsheet, writing a message. He then taped the bedsheet onto the window shutters, displaying a large "WE'RE OPEN" sign.

He then went inside and sat down behind the counter. He smiled to himself then laid his head down on the counter, sighing.

This is Danny's life. Welcome.

* * *

Ok, I know that this sounds an awful lot like "Clerks" so that it's more than a parody. But I will be changing a few things in here so that it'll fit the DP universe. For example, you noticed how I didn't mention Danny's ghost powers in here? Well, I'll explain that later on. Also, chapters will be either really short or just mostly dialogue. But For now, read and review please.

PhantomAL


	2. Soundtrack: Dollar 75

Ok, I'm writing the 2nd chapter of this thing as we speak. So, to whet your curiosity, here's the soundtrack to this fic.  
PhantomAL

* * *

"Inconvenience" Soundtrack

Clerks- Love Among Freaks

5 O'clock World- Bowling For Soup

Shiny Happy People- R.E.M.

Kick Some Ass- Stroke 9

Kill The Sexplayer- Girls Against Boys

Got Me Wrong- Alice In Chains

Love In An Elevator- Aerosmith

Man Has Needs- The Arrogant Worms

A Hard Day's Night- The Beatles

Burnout- Green Day

Run To The Hills- Iron Maiden

Wild Sex (In The Working Class) - Oingo Boingo

Making Me Sick- Bash & Pop

Chewbacca- Supernova

Panic In Cicero- The Jesus Lizard

You Shook Me All Night Long- AC/DC

Photograph- Nickelback

Weird Science- Oingo Boingo

Fat Bottomed Girls- Queen

Rock 'N Roll High School- The Ramones

Hello, I love You- The Doors

Why We Don't Need 10 Commandments- George Carlin

Who Made Who- AC/DC

Only A Lad ("Boingo Alive" Version) - Oingo Boingo

Shooting Star- Golden Smog

Leaders And Followers- Bad Religion

Violent Mood Swings (Thread Mix) – Stabbing Westward

Berserker- Love Among Freaks

Cryin'- Aerosmith

Caught Up In The Moment- Big & Rich

Holiday In Cambodia- Dead Kennedys

Desperado- The Eagles

Maggie May- Rod Stewart

Seven Deadly Sins- Flogging Molly

Basket Case- Green Day

I Never Told You What I Do For A Living- My Chemical Romance

Private Life- Oingo Boingo

Big Problems- Corrosion of Conformity

Go Your Own Way- Seaweed

Social- Squirtgun

Misery- Green Day

Why Does This Always Happen To Me? – "Weird AL" Yankovic/ Ben Folds

Draw The Line- Aerosmith

8th Of November- Big & Rich

Can't Even Tell- Soul Asylum

* * *

Well, I hope you like this soundtrack. I should have the 2nd chapter of this thing up after Christmas. Merry Christmas/Chanukah/Kwanza/Festivus!

PhantomAL


End file.
